fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moda na wygrywanie!
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 7 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Witam drodzy telewidzowie! To ja Chris McLean i mam dla was streszczenie poprzedniego odcinka! Oberwał z czegoś w głowę. Chris: Hej! Co to miało znaczyć? Odrzucił to czym dostał. Chris: Od razu lepiej. Więc.. Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę! Do programu powróciła Jo i trafiła do swojej macierzystej drużyny, czyli Toksycznych Szczurów. Z powodu ciągłego przegrywania Szczurów zarządziłem roszady i tak, więc Lightning i Scott zamienili się zespołami. Podczas zadania Cameron wykazał się bohaterskim wyczynem i to dzięki niemu po raz kolejny już to Larwy zwyciężyły w wyzwaniu. Ahh, te Larwy. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy zakochaną Dakotę, która znalazła fałszywego Chris'a. Biedna... Kto odpadnie w dzisiejszym odcinku? Czy powrót Jo będzie udany? Dowiecie się tego... Wpadł na stojącego obok Owen'a. Chris: '''Owen? Co ty tu robisz?! '''Owen: Mogę zadebiutować? Kocham ten program! Owen wskoczył do wody i zmoczył Chris'a. Chris: Oglądajcie ten program! Grrr! Domek Zmutowanych Larw Scott śpi po jednej stronie chatki, natomiast reszta po drugiej. Wszyscy i tak nie mogli spać, bo Scott cały czas chrapał. Mike: Czy on kiedyś przestanie? Cameron: Chyba nie.. Chrapie już od dwóch godzin! Scott otwiera oczy i dalej udaje swoje chrapanie. Scott: '' To moja taktyka. Nasza drużyna będzie nie wyspana, no i przegramy. A naszą ofiarą będzie... '''Dawn:' Oj, niech on już przestanie! Anne Maria: O co wam chodzi? Rzuca swoim lakierem w Scott'a, który nagle zrywa się z łóżka. Scott: Hej! Co wy robicie? Próbuję spać! Cameron: Nie wiedziałem, że to kiedyś powiem, ale... Dzięki, Anne Mario! Anne Maria: Drobiazg! Scott: Grr! Mike: Hej! Widział ktoś dzisiaj Zoey? Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać po domku. Plac przed domkami Brick i Lightning szukają czegoś w krzakach. Brick: '''Lightning! To był najgłupszy pomysł jaki dotąd wymyśliłeś! '''Lightning: Sh-Boom! Musi tu być, czuję to! Brick: '' Czemu muszę być w drużynie z takim idiotą? ''Lightning zaczyna grzebać w ziemi. Brick: Nie znajdziesz tam jej! Lightning: Skąd wiesz? Może zapadł się pod ziemię! Brick popukał się w głowę. Z chatki Larw wyszli zdenerwowani zawodnicy tej drużyny. Mike: Hej, co tam robicie? Brick: Szukamy... Anne Maria: Czego? Brick: Nie czego, tylko kogo. Lightning: Tego gościa Jo! Brick: Obudziliśmy się rano, a jej już nie było. Dawn: Dlatego szukacie jej w ziemi? Lightning: '''Jasne! Musi tam być! '''Mike: Wiecie co. To się robi podejrzane. Nie ma ani Jo, ani Zoey. Brick: To Zoey też nie ma? Kurcze! Scott: Phii, wielka strata. Wszyscy: Zamknij się! Ich krzyki przerwał jednak głos Chris'a. Chris: Agrhhh. Mike: Chris? To ty? Chris: Tak! Witam was! Dawn: A gdzie ty właściwie jesteś? Chris: Nie ważne! Mike: Masz coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Zoey i Jo? Chris: Pewnie, że tak! Brick: '''Gdzie oni są? '''Chris: I to jest właśnie wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Musicie je odnaleźć! Cameron: Dostaniemy jakieś mapy? Chris: Po co? W lesie na pewno natraficie na strzałki, które doprowadzą was do zguby! Brick: Ale to nie fair! Nas jest dwóch, a Larw aż pięcioro! Chris: Macie pecha, nie musieliście tyle przegrywać.. Brick: Łatwo powiedzieć.. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Po chwili odezwał się Chris. Chris: No na co czekacie? Ruszajcie! Larwy z wyjątkiem Dawn zaczęli biec. Po chwili zatrzymali się. Cameron: Dawn? Chodź! Dawn nawet się nie poruszyła. Mike: Dawn? Cameron: Co się dzieje, Dawn? Dawn: To nie fair, że Szczury mają takie braki w zespole. Anne Maria: No i co z tego? Dawn: Musimy ich zabrać ze sobą! Wszyscy: CO?! Brick: Dawn, mówisz poważnie? Dawn: Tak! Scott: Nieee! Ona bredzi! Chodź, Dawn! Złapał ją za rękę i Larwy pobiegły do lasu. Brick: 'Świetnie, Lightning. To którędy biegniemy? ''Lightning'a jednak już nigdzie nie było. '''Brick: Świetnie, znowu gadam do siebie.. Pobiegł do lasu. Las U Zmutowanych Larw Larwy dalej zastaniawiały się o co chodziło Dawn. Nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego chciała iść ze Szczurami. Mike: Dawn! Po co chciałaś iść ze Szczurami? Dawn: Nie rozumiecie? Nie można zostawiać zakochanych samych! Wszyscy: CO?! Anne Maria: Brick i Lightning? Nieee... Dawn: Oczywiście, że nie! Jeden z nich jest zakochany w... Wszyscy: W kim?! Dawn: '''Nie wiem w kim. Ale miałam wizję i jeden z nich... '''Scott: Okej, okej. Chyba każdego z nas nic nie obchodzą Szczury, prawda? Wszyscy oprócz Dawn przytaknęli. Scott: No, więc idziemy. Nie ma co się nimi przejmować. Dawn: Nie masz racji! Scott: 'Mam. Idziemy! ''Wszyscy zdecydowanie poszli za prowadzącym grupkę Scott'em. Jednak po chwili Dawn odłączyła się od grupki i skręciła w jedną z bocznych uliczek. U Toksycznych Szczurów Brick wisi nad przepaścią, a Lightning próbuje go wciągnąć. '''Lightning: Kolo! Jak mogłeś potknąć się o liście? Brick: Normalnie, przecież tu wiszę! Lightning: Lightning zaraz Cię uratuje! Wciąga Brick'a. Brick: Nareszcie! Lightning: Kolo, możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? Brick: Jasne! Lightning: Mógłbyś już więcej nie potykać się o liście? Brick nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo przed nimi pojawiła się Dawn. Dawn: Chłopaki! Nic wam nie jest? Brick: Na szczęście nie, dzięki. Lightning: Hej! A skąd wiedziałaś, że mieliśmy kłopoty? Dawn: Miałam wizję. Jeden z was jest zakochany, chłopaki. Przyszłam was ostrzec. Lightning: Jestem zakochany? W kim? Dawn: To chyba ty powinieneś wiedzieć, lightning... Brick: Co ty wygadujesz?! Nikt z nas nie jest zakochany! Dawn: A więc to ty... Brick: Wcale nie jestem zakochany! Chodź, Lightning! Lightning i Brick wstali i poszli dalej. Dawn: Hmmm... Chwilę później szli już razem. U Zmutowanych Larw Larwy w chwili, kiedy zorientowały się, że zgubiły Dawn niezwykle się zdenerwowali. Scott: Mówiłem, żeby jej nie zgubić! Mike: '''Wcale nie mówiłeś! '''Scott: Jasne.. Zwalaj na mnie! Cameron: Uspokójcie się! Dawn nie ma, ale nie ma sensu się kłócić! Scott i Mike: Jasne! Mike: '' Scott mnie wkurza... '''Scott: '' Mike mnie wkurza... Po chwili okazało się, że brakuje również Anne Marii. '''Cameron: Świetnie, ją też zgubiliśmy! Scott: Było na nią uważać! Mike: Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na Cameron'a! Po chwili z drzewa na chłopaków spadła Anne Maria i cała sterta jakichś ubrań. Anne Maria: Ał! Chociaż miałam miękkie lądowanie. Chłopaki: 'Nie bardzo! '''Anne Maria: '''Oj, przepraszam. ''Kiedy już wszystkim udało się wydostać ze sterty ubrań... '''Anne Maria: Musimy to wszystko zabrać! Chłopaki: CO?! Anne Maria: Przyda mi się.. Wam też! Scott: Po co nam kobiece ubrania? Anne Maria zastanowiła się chwile. Anne Maria: Nie mamy czasu! Zabierajmy te rzeczy i chodźmy po naszą wygraną! Anne Maria poszła dalej. Chłopaki, niechętnie, ale wzięli ubrania o które prosiła Anne Maria. Amfiteatr Do amfiteatru wbiegają Szczury i Dawn. Dawn: '''Chłopaki, czekajcie! '''Lightning: O tak! Wygrałem! Wygrałem! Sh-Boom! Brick: Wy.. graliśmy? Lightning: Jasne, jasne. Dawn: To w takim razie gdzie jest Jo? Po chwili przybiegły też Larwy. Anne Maria: Nieee. Przegraliśmy! Wszystko przez was! Cameron: '''Przez nas? To ty kazałaś nam targać te ubrania! '''Anne Maria: Przynajmniej mamy miłą pamiątkę! Nagle pojawił się Chris. Chris: '''Witajcie, witajcie! Szczury w końcu coś wygrały! '''Brick: '''Jej, nie będziemy na ceremonii! '''Chris: Wcale nie... To jeszcze nie koniec dzisiejszym wyzwań! Grupowe westchnienie. Chris: Pora na drugie! Po chwili Chef przyprowadził przywiązane do drewnianej deski Jo i Zoey. Mike: Zoey! Brick: Jo! Wszyscy: Hę? Zdenerwowany Brick podrapał się po głowie. Brick: Cieszę się, że Cię widzę! Hehe. Jo: Daruj sobie! Mike: Więc co mamy zrobić? Chris: Musicie przeprowadzić dla swoich przyjaciółek totalnie nowy styl! Jo: '''Nowy styl? Ja nie chcę! '''Chris: Musisz. Widzę, że Larwy znalazły ubrania, które miały być dla zwycięzcy, dlatego Szczury dostaną coś innego! Chef przyniósł Szczurom jakieś stare szmatki. Lightning: To nie fair! Nie znam się na modzie! Chris: Więc może czas się na niej poznać? Do roboty! Macie tylko 2 godziny! I pamiętajcie! Nie możecie ich rozwiązać! I odszedł. Mike: Skoro nie możemy ich rozwiązać, to jak mamy je przebrać? Zoey: Życzę wam powodzenia, Larwy! Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobicie ze mnie brzydkiego kaczątka. Jo: i tak już nim jesteś. Zoey: Grr! Zadanie II U Toksycznych Szczurów Brick i Lightning rozmyślają w co ubrać Jo. Brick: Wiesz co, Lightning? To będzie bardzo trudne. Lightning: A może ubierzemy ją w jakąś różową kieckę? Jo: NIE! Lightning: Okej, okej. Brick: To co zrobimy? Mamy tylko 2 godziny! Złapał za igłę. Nagle pojawiła się Dawn. Dawn: Nie rób tego! Zabrała mu igłę. Jo: Hej! Co ty robisz?! Dawn: On nie może dotykać takich rzeczy. Jest zakochany! Jo: Zakochany? W kim? Brick: Zamknij się, Dawn! Jo: No, szeregowy. To w kim się zakochałeś? Brick: Powtarzam po raz kolejny. W nikim! Jo: Już nie udawaj. Brick: NIE! Zaczął szyć. Lightning: Kolo, nie denerwuj się. Brick ukuł Lightning'a. Lightning: Ał! U Zmutowanych Larw Scott, Mike i Cameron rozmyślali, w co ubrać Zoey. Natomiast Anne Maria rozmawiała z samą zainteresowaną. Anne Maria: Będziesz miała nowy strój. Zazdroszczę. Zoey: Dzięki. Nie oczekuje zbyt wiele, ale... Cameron: Hej! Może zamiast gadąć, pomogłybyście nam? Anne Maria: Po co? Przecież i tak dobrze sobie radzicie. Scott ukuł się igłą. Scott: Ał! Nienawidzę szyć! Anne Maria: 'Do tego nie potrzeba nagrody Nobla. '''Mike: '''Chyba coś mam! ''Pokazał reszcie dziurawą sukienkę. '''Anne Maria: Koszmar? Zoey: Eeee, bardzo ładne, Mike. Mike: Dzięki, Zoey! Anne Maria: Ehh, najwyraźniej muszę wam pomóc. Scott: Dzięki! Anne Maria: Za chwilę wrócę! Pobiegła do chatki. Cameron: Już nam chyba nie pomoże.. Wrócili do szycia. U Toksycznych Szczurów Brick i Dawn dalej się kłócili. Dawn: 'Uspokój się! Przecież dobrze wiemy, że jesteś zakochany! '''Brick: '''Wcale nie! ''Wziął farbę i zamoczył w nim pędzel. '''Dawn: Co chcesz zrobić? Brick przez przypadek pomalował Jo twarz. Brick: Ojj.. Jo: Ty idioto! Zabrała mu pędzel i też go pomalowała. Jo: I co teraz? Brick zabrał jej pędzel i pomalował jej brwi. Lightning: Jo, wyglądasz koszmarnie! Jo: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Po chwili sznury, do których była przywiązana Jo odwiązały się. Jo: Świetnie! Chris: Jo proszona za kulisy! Jo: Trzymajcie kciuki! Poszła za kulisy. Dawn: I co Brick? Czujesz się lepiej? Brick: NIE! I odczep się ode mnie! Dawn: Więc przyznajesz się, że jesteś zakochany? Brick: TAK! Jestem zakochany w Jo! Złapał się za głowę. Lightning: Nasz Brick jest zakochany! Nananana! Brick: Grr! Brick zaczął go gonić po obozie. U Zmutowanych Larw Cameron, Scott i Mike siedzieli na ziemi obok Zoey. Mike: W Anne Marii jednyna nadzieja. Scott: A jak nie, to dzisiaj ona nas opuści.. Zoey: Chłopaki, chyba idzie! Nagle pojawiła się przed nimi Anne Maria z kuferkiem i ciuchami. Anne Maria: Czas na metamorfozę! Haha! Zanim się obejrzeli, Zoey była już gotowa. Chłopcy o mało nie padli z wrażenia. Mike: Jejku... Cameron: Anne Mario? Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Anne Maria: Mam swoje sposoby. Sznury do których Zoey była przywiązana odwiązały się. Zoey wstała. Zoey: '''Chyba na mnie czas.. '''Chris: Zoey proszona za kulisy! Zoey: Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki! Puściła oczko i poszła. Mike: Extra... Scott: 'Laska... ''Mike uderzył Scott'a. '''Scott: Sorki. Tylko żartowałem. Anne Maria: Chodźcie, bo zaraz się zacznie! I wszyscy poszli. Reklama Chris: 'Siemka! Lubisz filmy? A może kręci Cię przygoda i dobra zabawa? To show odmieni twoje życie! ''Pojawiają się urywki z serii Filmy Totalnej Porażki. '''Chris: Dodaj swoją postać i sprawdź czy zajdzie daleko! Tylko w serii Filmy Totalnej Porażki prowadzonej przez Marksa00! Prze ekran przewijają się sylwetki postaci. Chris: 'Nie możesz tego przegapić, ziom! Zgłoszenia przyjmuję tylko do 10-11 lipca! ''Pojawia się logo "Filmów Totalnej Porażki". Wyniki Pojawia się ekskluzywne intro i po chwili pojawiają się Chris, Chef i Lindsay w jury. '''Chris: Witajcie po reklamach! To ja Chris McLean. Chef: Witamy w Totalnie Nowym Stylu! Chris: Oczywiście, Chefie! Lindsay, a ty co o tym sądzisz? Lindsay: Jaa? Dawajcie już te modelki! Chris: To wspaniałe podejście, Lindsay! Więc zacznijmy! Na początek zapraszamy kandydatkę z numerem 1... Jo! Na scenę wychodzi Jo. thumb|87px Jo: I co? Podobam się wam? Chris: Jo... Chyba nic się nie zmieniłaś! Jo: I co z tego? Chris: No dobrze.. Nie jest źle, ale... 2 punkty. Chef: '''Też daję 2 punkty. '''Lindsay: '''Eeee.. 6? '''Chris: Świetnie! Jo, zdobyłaś 10 punktów! A teraz pora na kandydatkę z numerem 2... Zapraszamy Zoey! Na scenę wychodzi Zoey. thumb|87px Chris i Chef spadli z krzeseł. '' '''Lindsay:' Eeee, też mam tak zrobić? Chris wstał. Chris: Nie, nie trzeba. Wyglądasz pięknie, Zoey! 10 punktów! Chef również wstał. Chef: Podzielam zdanie naszego Chris'a! Też daję 10 punktów! Lindsay: Daję 2 punkty! Wszyscy: CO?! Lindsay: Jesteś ładniejsza ode mnie! Zaczęła płakać. Zoey: Serio? Dziękuję! Chris: '''Czyli to Zoey będzie miała utrudnienie w następnym zadaniu! '''Zoey: Utrudnienie?Jak to? Przecież wygrałam! Chris: Jasne! Lepsza modelka powinna mieć trudniej. Jo: Haha! Mam duże szanse! Co mamy robić? Chris: Zaraz zobaczycie. Chodźcie! I wszyscy poszli za Chris'em. Zadanie III Zoey i Jo stoją przed torem przeszkód. Chris: Witajcie! Każda modelka powinna być w centrum uwagi. Dlatego przygotowaliśmy dla was ten tor! Jo: Phii, tor przeszkód. Łatwizna. Chris: Nawet wtedy gdy... Z pierwszej przeszkody wypadają paparazzi i robią zdjęcie Jo. Jo: Grr! Chris: Haha! Zadanie jest łatwe. Pierwsza z was, która przekroczy linię mety wygra! Zoey: A co z moim utrudnieniem? Chris: Chefie! Chef przynosi Zoey szpilki. Zoey: Mam biec w szpilkach? Chris: Taak. Nie możesz ich zdjąć do końca zadania! Dziewczyny ustawiły się na linii startu. Chris: Jesteście gotowe? To ruszajcie! I pobiegły do pierwszej przeszkody, którą było wielkie błoto. Jo: Łatwizna. W chwili przeskoku Jo, pojawili się paparazzi tym samym oślepiając ją fleszami. Jo wpadła do bagna. Jo: Grr! Nie daruję Ci tego McLean! Zoey z kłopotami, ale po chwili udało jej się przeskoczyć. Zoey: W tych szpilkach jest niewygodnie! Pobiegła dalej. Następną przeszkodą był bóbr. Zoey: 'Co tu robi ten bóbr? ''Bóbr zaczął biec w stronę Zoey, która po chwili znalazła się w wodzie. W tym czasie Jo ominęła bobra i pobiegła dalej do następnej przeszkody, czyli metalowym manekinów. 'Jo: '''Manekiny? Też coś! ''Wskoczyła na jednego z nich, ale tylko nabiła sobie ogromnego guza. '''Jo: Ał.. Chris: Haha! Proszę o powtórkę! Błagam! Wszyscy: NIE! Chris: 'Okej, okej. ''W tym czasie cała mokra, Zoey przybiegła do przeszkody i Jo. '''Zoey: Co się stało Jo? Mike: Nic! Biegnij! Zoey pobiegła do ostatniej przeszkody, czyli sterty ubrań. Zoey: Co to ma być? Ze sterty ubrań wybiegł ogromny, zmutowany niedźwiedź. Zoey zaczęła uciekać. Zoey: Chris! Czy ty oszalałeś?! Chris: Wiedziałem, że się ucieszysz! W tym czasie Jo z bolącą głową dochodzi do mety. Jo: Ale mnie boli... Nagle pojawia się Zoey i niedźwiedź. Jo: Oooł.. Jo pada na ziemię, a zaraz za nią na metę wpada Zoey, która wrzuciła niedźwiedzia do wody. Zoey: '''Przegrałam? '''Chris: Nie jestem pewny... Powtórka! Na powtórce widać podającą na ziemię Jo na mecie i przekraczającą ją Zoey. Chris: Mamy zwycięzcę! Jo! Podnosi jej rękę. Chris: A Larwy... Zapraszam na ceremonię! Szczury: TAK! Wkurzone Larwy poszły do swojej chatki. Przed Ceremonią W domku Larw siedzą Anne Maria i Zoey. Zoey: Dziękuję za ten mój nowy styl! Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę! Anne Maria: Spokojnie, na ma za co. Zaczęła lakierować jej włosy. Anne Maria: Musisz ładnie wyglądać przy Mike'u! Po chwili do domku wchodzi Scott. Scott: Hej dziewczyny... Usiadł na swoim łóżku ze zmartwioną miną. Zoey: Co się dzieje, Scott? Scott: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, nie mogę... Anne Maria: O co chodzi? Scott: Dostałem Sms'a od Dakoty... Pokazuje dziewczynom Sms'a od Dakoty, w którym widniała wiadomość: "Scott, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijesz, ale całowałam się z Mike'iem i... Przepraszam. Wybacz mi, proszę." Zdziwione dziewczyny opadły na łóżko. Zoey: Jak on mógł... Anne Maria: A to drań! Zoey: '''Zabiję go! '''Scott: Spokojnie, wydaje mi się, że Mike nic nie zrobił... Zoey: Co ty mówisz?! Mike nic nie zrobił? Zrobił, właśnie zrobił! Anne Maria: I co teraz zrobisz? Zoey: Wyeliminuję go! Anne Maria: Świetny pomysł! Scott: Ale dwa głosy wam nie wystarczą. Zoey: Scott! Ale przecież ty możesz na niego zagłosować! Scott: Ja.. Masz rację! Zoey: Więc mamy 3 głosy! Brakuje jednego... Scott: Zaraz to załatwię! I wybiegł z domku.. Tymczasem przed domkiem siedzieli Cameron, Dawn i Mike. Mike: Więc głosujemy na Scott'a, tak? Cameron: Oczywiście! To przez niego przegraliśmy! Z domku wychodzi Scott. Scott: O hej. Ceremonia Chris stoi przed zawodnikami z tacą pianek. Chris: Witajcie na waszej drugiej ceremonii! Jak mogliście przegrać? Mike: To przez...! Scott: Nie ważne. Dawaj już te pianki. Chris: Spokojnie, za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni... Wszyscy wyprostowali się i czekali na werdykt. Chris: Pierwsza pianka jest dla... ... ... ... Anne Marii! Tylko ona dzisiaj nie nawaliła. Rzuca piankę Anne Marii, a ona ją łapie. Anne Maria: Dzięki! Chris: Następna bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ...Dawn! Nikt na ciebie nie zagłosował. Rzuca piankę Dawn, a ona ją łapie. Dawn: Huu, a już się bałam. Chris: Jak widać nie było czego. Kolejna pianka trafia do... ... ...Cameron'a! W sumie dzisiaj nie nawaliłeś, ale nie mogłeś czuć się bezpieczny. Rzuca piankę Cameron'owi, a on ją łapie. Cameron: Bardzo się bałem! Dziękuję! Chris: Pozostały trzy osoby i tylko dwie bezpieczne pianki.. Jedna z nich jest dla... ... ... ...Zoey! Nowy styl Ci służy, kochana. Rzuca jej piankę, a ona ją łapie. Zoey: Dziękuję! Jestem bezpieczna! W podskokach podbiegła do reszty bezpiecznych osób. Chris: Taaak... Scott, a może Mike? Ostatnia bezpieczna pianka jest dla... ... ... ... Nikogo! Ponieważ obydwoje dostaliście po trzy głosy, żegnamy dziś dwie osoby! Scott: Nie zupełnie. Wyjmuje z kieszeni złotego Chris'a. Chris: Brawo, Scott! Już z daleka widać, że ten nie jest fałszywy. A więc program opuszcza dzisiaj tylko Mike! Zoey: Żegnaj, zdrajco! Mike: Ale ja... Scott: Przykro mi, będziemy tęsknić! Mike: Grrr! Port Wstydu Mike siedzi już w katapulcie. Mike: Mogę powiedzieć coś Zoey? Chris: Pomyślmy... Wystrzelił Mike'a. Chris: Nieeee! Haha! Mamy kolejnego przegranego! Zoey: 'Dobrze mu tak! ''Zaczęła płakać i oparła się na ramieniu Cameron'a. '''Cameron: Nie wytrzymam tego ciężaru! Razem opadli na pomost. Chris: 'Haha! Czy Zoey pogodzi się z eliminacją swojego ukochanego? Czy Scott dalej będzie taki wredny? Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę.. Powrót naaaa Wyspę! Eksluzywny Klip ''Mike dalej leci gdzieś ponad drzewami. '''Mike: To niesprawiedliwe! Gdyby nie ten głupi Scott! Do jego rąk wpada zdjęcie Scott'a. Mike: 'Co to tu robi? ''Zdjęcie zaczęła się z niego śmiać. '''Mike: Zamknij się! Swetlana da sobie radę! Uderzył w drzewo.